escape_the_night_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Men Tell No Tales
Dead Men Tell No Tales is the sixth episode of Season 3 and the thirtieth episode of Escape the Night. Episode Description With Akmal's shocking vision bringing a new light to the night that haunted the minds of the thirteen guests, it's time to go on a high seas adventure to rescue Celine from a swashbuckling crew of pirates! All hands on deck and batten down the hatches, these pirates do not give no quarter, and they will need your help in finding something they desire... treasure. However at the cost of this, someone will end up walking the plank to feed the fishes all the way to Dave Jones' Locker... Episode Summary As a storm started to stir and rage on, they then decide to study the town map and discover a drawing of the coast, a pirate ship docked and a skull island. After they arm themselves, the guests then headed out to rescue Celine from the crew of pirates. They then arrive at the docks, seeing the pirate ship and its captain, the great Blackbeard, strolling the deck. The guests then debate what to do before they finally conclude they needed to look for clues. Marinette and Valeria then eventually find a glass bottle floating in the water, swimming to retrieve it while avoiding being spotted by Blackbeard. They then discover that the scroll in the bottle was a blueprint of the ship, soon finding a hidden entrance in the hull of the ship. The guests then find the entrance, breaking it open and boarding the ship, discovering a sleeping pirate. They then decide to knock him out and tie him up before discovering that the ship was sailing, meaning they couldn't escape. Valeria, Savannah and Gaston then go to spy on the main deck while the others searched the lower deck. The trio then headed on deck, following Blackbeard's orders as they attempted to hide in plain sight. Soon after, they heard shouting as Blackbeard's crew headed below deck. Blackbeard then exposes the trio's attempts to hide in plain sight. Meanwhile, Jordan and the others then find a locked cryptex, quickly discovering the password and finding a treasure map inside it. However, they are soon caught by other pirates, causing them to be surrounded by almost the entire crew. The crew then proceeded to take the guests as hostages and take them up to the main deck. On deck, Blackbeard then sees the map that Jordan had and takes it back, blaming the group of being thieves. Savannah then reluctantly confesses that they were there to get their friend, Celine back. Blackbeard then makes a deal with the group in exchange for Celine's freedom: that they had to help him and his crew find the treasure. He then reveals that he wanted to play some games with the guests in exchange for two of the three keys they needed to unlock the chest. The guests then play the games for immunity and the keys. The ladies then are forced to compete to become Blackbeard's bride, soon selecting a suitable pirate outfit that they think Blackbeard would approve of. Agnieszka is then eliminated following her poor choice of attire. The trio then are put before a rope climbing challenge to the crow's nest of the ship, Marinette succeeding to get to the top. However, she is forced to take the choice of who she wanted out of the game. Marinette then sorrowfully cuts Valeria's rope, eliminating her from the game much to Savannah's anguish. Blackbeard then asks the final two to do a special act to deem themselves as worthy pirate lasses. Marinette then decides to show off her swimming skills and Savannah duels off against Blackbeard's first mate. Savannah then helps Marinette get out of the water following her duel, which leads Blackbeard to choose Savannah as his bride. Meanwhile, the men duel, firstly Alexander vs Luke, then Caspian vs Vladimir. Alexander and Vladimir then pass their duels, the latter not going down easily due to his wounds as Alexander then faces off his boyfriend, Gaston. Alexander then breaks down as he is forced to defeat Gaston in order to win the duel. Jordan and Vladimir then have a rough duel against each other, the latter finally winning against a very hard duel. Vladimir and Alexander then go on for a lengthy duel where the fighters fought dirty and harsh before Blackbeard allows the guests to vote for the winner, Alex eventually coming out on top much to Vlad's disappointment. After Blackbeard gives Savannah and Alex the keys, he then orders Vladimir and Marinette to row a boat for the final key that was on a podium in the middle of Skull Island's skull bay. They then notice the Kraken in the water as the chosen duo row into the bay to retrieve the key. Meanwhile the others head to a nearby beach as Akmal then prowls the lower decks, soon finding Celine tied up and giving her Monica's knife so she could get free. Celine then gets free as Akmal heads back to the group to avoid suspicion and Celine fights off a pirate before heading onto Skull Island to find the others. Vladimir and Marinette then work together, succeeding to row to the podium, before they break the key from their stony confines. They then hurry to the beach, where Blackbeard is digging up the treasure chest. They then open the chest before the pirates point their guns at the group, Blackbeard then demanding that they get back on his ship. Soon after, Celine arrives and Akmal patiently tries to create a compromise that someone gives up their life for the group's freedom. The guests then are forced to vote, Akmal soon drawing Agnieszka from the pile of votes. Agnieszka is then forced by a pirate to walk the plank, Agnieszka soon accepting her fate as she closed her eyes and with a finality, tipped forward into the ocean's depths, where she would be drowned by the Kraken. Angry by Agnieszka's death, Jordan and the others then fight back against the pirates for their lives and for Agnieszka. Blackbeard is then severely wounded and he dies at sea as the Kraken then feasts on his dead remains. As the final pirates fell, the ship then tipped as it wrecked against the docks of Salem, the guests abandoning ship. Jordan and Alexander then retrieve Blackbeard's treasure and take the cursed goblet from it, Celine's talisman that she discovered soon curing the goblet of its curse. The others then leave as Valeria then takes Marinette to the end of the dock and proposes to her using a family heirloom necklace, Marinette saying yes. They then cherish each other happily for a few minutes before returning to the ship. After the events with the pirates, the majority of the group then headed back to the safehouse. There, Savannah, Luke and Alexander talk about what happened, reflecting on the night's events. Soon after, Marinette and Valeria return with the news that they were engaged, the guests applauding them. The guests then continue their adventurous night as Jordan places the goblet and the ground starts to shake. Jordan and Caspian then runs out, seeing lights in the sky before a ray of light engulfs the Marksman, aliens taking him away. Characters *Jordan Carpenter *Celine Harper *Akmal Prasetyo *Caspian Hunt *Valeria Pierre *Marinette Bourgeois *Alexander "Firehawk" Boucher *Vladimir Volkov *Luke Nocells *Savannah Ashworth *Agnieszka "Angie" Alicja *Gaston Silk *Blackbeard *The Pirates Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 3